lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
RELATIVITY IS OVERTHROWN BY GREEK COSMOLOGISTS
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός)T.E. Institute of Larissa Greece. ( October 2014) FROM GREEK COSMOLOGISTS TO OUR CRISIS OF COSMOLOGY DUE TO EINSTEIN’S WRONG FIELDS AND INVALID RELATIVITY Unfortunately Einstein for interpreting the photoelectric effect and other optical phenomena abandoned Newton’s correct predictions of corpuscles (particles of light) and followed the wrong fields of Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory according to which light is propagated in terms of massless waves or false electromagnetic fields moving through a fallacious ether. Historically Newton in his opticks (1704) predicted not only the periodic properties of his corpuscles (particles of light) but also the bending of them near the sun under his discovery of the universal law of gravity (1687) based on the fundamental action at a distance. Note that this fundamental action including also the electric and magnetic forces of the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere was confirmed by the experiments of the quantum entanglement (1935 ), but Einstein under his fallacious theories called it as a spooky action at a distance. On the other hand Newton's very important prediction of bending of light was confirmed by Soldner in 1801 but Einstein in his invalid general relativity did not write it. Meanwhile in 1845 Faraday discovered that Newton’s particles of light have not only gravitational properties but also electromagnetic ones, which led to my discovery of the dipole nature of photon (International conference in Olympia in1993). However Maxwell in 1865 for the development of his electromagnetic theory used only the electromagnetic properties of light which led to his wrong electromagnetic fields moving through a fallacious ether. Especially Maxwell influenced by the Faraday false concept of fields (1832) developed his electromagnetic theory by suggesting that light consists of massless waves moving as self-propagating fields through a fallacious ether. So he abandoned not only Newton’s particles of light but also the electromagnetic forces acting at a distance of the well-established laws of Coulomb (1785) and Ampere ( 1820). In such a wrong way he also introduced the wrong postulation of a hypothetical electric field in the induction law (1832), which violates the principle of relativity deduced from Newton’s laws. Note that in 1847 Neumann showed experimentally that under the principle of relativity the induction law is consistent with the magnetic force of the Ampere law, while Maxwell believed incorrectly that the motion of a magnet with respect to a coil produces electric force, violating the principle of relativity. It is of interest to notice that only the relative motion of a magnet with respect to a coil gives always magnetic force. Also according to the experiment of the American physicists French and Tessman (1963) Maxwell’s second postulation of “'displacement current'” involves misconceptions . Under such experiment showing the fallacy of Maxell’s electromagnetic theory I discover the photon-matter interaction, which unifies the forces of the well-established laws. (See my UNIFIED FORCES SOLVE THE CRISIS OF PHYSICS ). It is of interest to note that the Michelson - Morley experiment (1887) rejected the Maxwellian ether in favor of Newton’s particles of light, and also the Kaufmann experiment (1902) showed that the absorption of photons by electrons increases not only the electron energy (ΔE) but also the electron mass (ΔΜ), Nevertheless Einstein in 1905 for explaining the photoelectric effect influenced by Maxwell’s wrong fields moving through the fallacious ether used only the photon energy hν proposed by Planck in1900. Of course such a wrong explanation based on Maxwell’s massless waves led to his invalid relativity which violates not only the two conservation laws of mass and energy but also the principle of relativity. Under this crisis of physics in 1993 I presented at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” my paper IMPACT OF MAXWELL’S EQUATION OF DISPLACEMENT CURRENT AND COMPARISON OF THE MAXWELLIAN WAVES WITH OUR MODEL OF DIPOLIC PARTICLES which invalidates both Maxwell’s fields and Einstein’s relativity because the dipolar nature of photons having mass led to our discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION according to which the energy hν and the photon mass m = hν/c2 are absorbed by electrons in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass developed by the Greek cosmological philosophers. For example the Kauffman experiment showed that the inertial mass Mo of an electron under the absorption of energy and the so-called electromagnetic mass (m ) proposed by J.J. Thomson (1881) becomes a variable mass (M) according to the relation M2 / Mo2 = c2 / (c2-u2) This formula means that the electron velocity (u) under the absorption of the so-called electromagnetic mass is always smaller than the velocity c of light. Indeed I discovered that the electromagnetic mass m of Thomson is just the mass m= hν/c2 of a photon. Under this condition differentiating the above relation I discovered the photon-mater interaction. hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 according to which in the photoelectric effect the absorption of photon increases not only the electron energy ΔΕ, but also the electron mass ΔΜ. It is indeed unfortunate that Einstein in 1905 under his wrong massless quanta of fields applied the wrong math of Lorentz (1904), who believed that the increase of the electron mass is due not to the absorption of the photon mass (m) but to the motion of electron moving through the fallacious ether of Maxwell. Note that Einstein in his special relativity replaced the ether by a hypothetical observer and developed his invalid theory including the wrong mass-energy equivalence, which violates the two conservation laws of mass and energy.( See my ENERGY DOES NOT TURN TO MASS ). Whereas in his second invalid general relativity (1916) he complicated more the problem by reintroducing the fallacious ether of Maxwell. Such fallacious theories led to the crisis of modern cosmology because today cosmologists believe incorrectly that in our early universe an energy was transformed into the mass of particles via the invalid Higgs boson . (See my OUR EARLY UNIVERSE ) EINSTEIN’S RELATIVITY THEORIES ARE OVERTHROWN BY THE COSMOLOGY OF ANAXIMANDER AND HERACLITUS ' An important idea of Greek cosmological philosophers was that “Nothing comes from nothing” so that what exist now has always existed: no new matter can come into existence where there was none before. Anaximander (610-546 B.C.) was the first to give a scientific view of the World, free from myth. In his cosmologic philosophy he introduced the apeiron of an infinite Cosmos endless in time and space. The important argument in Anaximander’s philosophy is the idea of an eternal and unchangeable cosmological essence, from which all things are derived and finally return. In his early Cosmology, Anaximander introduced the ('Apeiron), an endless or unlimited primordial mass, which is the source of all things and responsible for genesis and decay of them under a first cause (Arche) . { Εκ γαρ τούτου πάντα γίνεσθαι και εις τούτο πάντα φθείρεσθαι, διό και γεννάσθαι απείρους κόσμους... }. [ From this all things grow to be and in this all things return to decay , and for this reason it bears infinite worlds…]. As a result of the infinity, Anaximnder believed in a plurality of worlds like the Multiverse including the historical universe described by the Big Bang model. He also mentions an arche (a beginning), which was not similar to any other arche or element of the Cosmos, that is, an arche which encloses all and rules all. According to Aristotle: “So the ‘unlimited’ cannot be derived from any other principle, but is itself regarded as the principle of the other things, ‘embracing and governing all’… This unlimited, then would be the divinity itself, being ‘immortal and indestructible’ as Anaximander and most of the physicists declare it to be.” In other words Anaximander recognized that in nature there is a law of conservation of mass.( See my NEW REVOLUTION IN PHYSICS ). According to our discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION the mass of photons and particles like the ideas of Anaximander is conserved in all interactions, while Einstein believed incorrectly that the increase of the electron mass is due not to the absorption of the photon mass but to its velocity with respect to a randomly moving observer. Such an idea violates dramatically the conservation law of mass not only in chemical reactions but also in the photon-matter interactions confirmed by the experiment of Kaufman (1902) who interpreted it by using Thomson’s electromagnetic mass m in accordance with the conservation law of mass.(See my THOMSON AND MICHELSON REJECT EINSTEIN ). In the same way Heraclitus (535-475), the philosopher of “ everything flows”, was the first to question the witness of the senses which show different world to each individual. The change obeys a universal law the ( logos), an intelligent governing principle materially embodied as eternal living fire, like the conservation law of energy.{ Αλλ'’ 'ην' 'αεί' 'και' 'έστιν' 'και' 'έσται' 'πυρ' 'αείζωον}. [ But it has been forever, and is, and will be, a fire living eternally]. Einstein incorrectly modified these two separated laws by introducing the wrong rest mass energy and the false transformation of mass into energy. In fact, in the absorption of photons by particles the increase of the energy of the particle is due not to the increase of the electron mass but to the potential energy of the electromagnetic interaction between a photon and the charge (-e) of the electron. In this direction our discovery of the “matter- photon transformation” ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν /m = c2 invalidated the special relativity for justifying the two separated conservation laws of mass and energy. For example the energy of the simple system electron-positron is due not to the mass but to their charge –charge interaction. Here the two particles give οff their energy ΔΕ to the two photons (ΔΕ = hν) confirming the Logos of Heraclitus. Also the two particles give off their mass ΔΜ to the mass of photons (ΔΜ = m) confirming the Arche of Anaximander. EINSTEIN’S CONCEPTS ARE OVERTHROWN BY EMBEDOCLES A characteristic statement of the conservation law of mass is found also in Empedocles (494-434 B.C.) “For it is impossible for anything to come to be from what is not, and it cannot be brought about, or heard of that what is should be utterly destroyed .” In antiquity, Empedocles for describing the mystery of universal regularities posited four eternal and unaltered elements producing the phenomena of changing things by their interactions like the atoms ( indivisible particles) of atomistic philosophers Leucippus and Democritus, who ignored the paradoxes of the Eleatic school about the infinite division of matter and the non existence of vacuum . As change is the consequence of the mixture and separation of elements it was also necessary for Empedocles to suppose the existence of two basic powers, the Love and the Strife, which pervade the universe like the fundamental charge-charge interaction of the laws of Coulomb (1785) and Ampere (1820) involving attractive and repulsive forces acting at a distance. Whereas Einstein influenced by Maxwell’s wrong fields abandoned the action at a distance confirmed accurately by the experiments of the Quantum entanglement (1935). (See my BOHR AND SCHRODINGER REJECT EINSTEIN ). ' ' ' EINSTEIN’S IDEAS ARE OVERTHROWN BY DEMOCRITUS AND EPICURUS ' In the great work On the nature of things, the Roman poet Lucretius, contemporary to Julius Caesar and Cicero, recorded an embellished the nature-philosophy of Greece’s Democritus (.470-390 B.C.) and Epicurus ( 341-270 B.C.) and he reiterated what may be considered as one of the earliest hints of a profound general principle of science: “'Things cannot be born from nothing, cannot when begotten be brought back to nothing.” '''Everything now existing must have continual existence in past, present, and future, although form, appearance, and the like may indeed change. ( See this important philosophical concept taken from Greek philosophers that our observable universe is a part of an eternal cosmos in my paper OUR EARLY UNIVERSE ). Yet there is a very considerable distance from the panegyric of Lucretius to the modern law of conservation of mass-that almost axiomatic basis of much in our physical sciences-which teaches that despite changes of position, shape, phase, chemical composition, and so forth, the total mass in a given enclosed region remains constant. Democritus in his atomistic philosophy coined the term atom from the Greek word “άτομος” which means “ uncuttable" or “the smallest indivisible particle of matter. Thus the hydrogen atom of the Bohr model and the Schrodinger equations is not the atom of Democritus, because it consists of smaller particles like protons neutrons and electrons. On this basis according to Democritus atoms were small, hard particles that were all made of the same material (mass) but were different shapes and sizes. In other words the atoms of Democritus are similar to particles of modern physics including also photons having mass m = hν/c2 , because in nature massless particles cannot exist. Moreover Epicurus like Democritus, was an atomist, believing that the fundamental constituents of the world were indivisible little bits of matter indivisible) flying through empty space (keno). Everything that occurs is the result of the atoms colliding, rebounding, and becoming entangled with one another, with no purpose or plan behind their motions. Thus under the two conservation laws of energy and mass based on the atomistic philosophy of Democritus and Epicurus I discovered the interaction of photons with particles or the interaction of the smallest indivisible particles of the Democritus atomistic philosophy. Moreover since the energy cannot turn into mass I discovered the early quark triads of OUR EARLY UNIVERSE . However under the influence of Einstein’s incorrect relativity, cosmologists like Hawking, Kaku, Krauss, Carrol, Stenger, Guth, Vilenking, Matheus, and Wilczek based on the invalid “rest mass energy” believe that matter in very early universe could give an invalid “rest positive energy” which should be equal to the negative energy of gravity. So they did much to retard the progress of cosmology, because they speculated that the universe created out from nothing. In fact, according to the two conservation laws of mass and energy developed by the Greek cosmological philosophers in OUR EARLY UNIVERSE which is a part of an eternal cosmos both mass and energy existed for ever as separated entities. Under the same laws of conservation I observed also a particle-particle transformation. For example in the early universe when an energetic antineutrino of mass or energy of 1.8 MeV interacts electromagnetically with a proton a neutron and a positron ( e+) are generated. Note that the energy (E) and the mass (M) can be expressed in terms of MeV as E of 1 eV = eJ = ( 1.6/1019 )J and M = E/c2 of 1 eV = 1.7778/1036 Kg. Studying many experiments I showed that the simple antineutrino (ν- ) has a negative magnetic moment, because it is a spinning particle having a negative charge along the periphery and an equal positive charge in the center, like the spinning neutron, while the simple neutrino has a positive magnetic moment. Both particles have peripheral velocities greater than the speed of light like the spinning up and down quarks . In our paper “Quarks, neutrinos, nucleons, and nuclei ” we showed that a proton consists of 93 uncharged triads (dud) with extra (4u +5d) quarks. In fact, the simple antineutrino interacts with the up quark ( u) of an uncharged triad as ν- + u = d + e+. That is, the transformation of the up quark into a down quark under electromagnetic interactions of short range generates a positron. During this transformation the proton of 93 uncharged quarks and 9 extra charged quarks is transformed into an unstable neutron with 92 uncharged triads and (4u + 8d) extra charged quarks. Under the two conservation laws we observe the conserved energy or mass in MeV as 1.8 + 2.4 = 3.69 + 0.511. Note that Glasgow in 1968 influenced by the invalid theory of Einstein’s relativity developed the electroweak theory by assuming incorrectly that in such reactions, called weak interactions, very heavy bosons participate as force carriers. For example a similar interaction is observed also when a photon (γ) of energy or mass of 2.2246 MeV interacts with a deuteron (D) to separate it into a proton and a neutron. ( γ + D = p + n). It is of interest to note that Lavoisier was the first to prove the conservation law of mass by experiments. As Lavoisier wrote in 1789: “We must lay it down as an incontestable axiom, that in all the operations of art and nature, nothing is created; an equal quantity of matter exists both before and after the experiment.” However despite Lavoisier’s emphatic statement of the conservation law, there was still room for doubt. In 1872 the German chemist Lothar Meyer suggested that the rearrangement of atoms during chemical reactions might be accompanied by the absorption or emission of the mass of particles of light. Unfortunately Einstein in 1905 influenced by Maxwell’s wrong self-propagating fields with no mass believed that his photons are massless particles. Thus Einstein’s incomplete explanation of the photoelectric effect led to his invalid relativity which did much to retard the progress of physics because Einstein himself developed his invalid special relativity with the wrong concepts of rest mass, relativistic mass , rest mass energy, mass –energy equivalence, and mass-energy conservation, which violated the two conservation laws of energy and mass and led to the crisis of atomic and nuclear physics. '''EINSTEIN’S IDEAS ARE OVERTHROWN BY ARISTOTELE' Einstein as a deductive thinker did not like the well-established laws of Newton and of electromagnetism. (See EINSTEIN BY L. KALIAMBOS ). So in the chapter “Physics and reality” of his book The evolution of physics (1938) Einstein starts with the wrong idea that science is not the collection of laws but of theories. However according to epistemologists science is divided into two parts. In the first part the knowledge is based on the well-established laws of nature discovered by great physicists, while in the second part called “Science at the frontiers” the new research should be based on new ideas which must lead to the well-established laws like the Bohr model and the Schrodinger equations. This is the inductive method used by the great physicists like Galileo, Newton, Coulomb, and Ampere. (See my NEWTON AND GALILEO REGECT EINSTEIN ). The philosopher Aristotle (384-322 B.C.) was the first who introduced the inductive method for revealing the laws of the mysterious phenomena of nature, but he did not make any experiment. Historically, he has been the subject of more debate in scientific circles than any philosopher or “scientist” who ever lived. He has been variously considered as being an “armchair scientist” like Einstein of modern times. Aristotle could easily have tested many of his erudite pronouncements but considered it unnecessary to challenge the power of the logical mind; as been the first to use the inductive method of scientific investigation, which led later to the discoveries of the well-established laws of physics. However it is indeed unfortunate that Einstein abandoned Aristotle’s inductive reasoning in favor of the deductive one based on various hypotheses or postulations. Such wrong ideas led to the modern fallacious theories of the WRONG STANDARD MODEL which could not reveal the nuclear structure. Whereas I discovered the nuclear structure by applying the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere. (See my Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ). Category:Fundamental physics concepts